


Iwaizumi's Ending

by All_My_Characters_Are_Dead



Series: Memento Mori [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Here's the first of the unhappy endings, M/M, also this is officially my 50th Haikyuu fic so yay, death count: 5, not the worst one (probably)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead/pseuds/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi has an oath to keep.<br/>No matter what, he's going to get Oikawa away from Ushijima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iwaizumi's Ending

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of five endings, and it's not the happy one.  
> So you've been warned.

Sugawara saw Oikawa move, saw electricity crackle around Daishou, saw that Iwaizumi wasn't close enough to do anything. The magic of the merging circlets still swirled through him, but Sugawara knew he had to take the chance of his magic being torn away. He reached for his magic, forming blades of wind as he moved to help Oikawa.

Daishou's lightning magic hit first, and Oikawa arched, screaming, and lost his balance. Iwaizumi caught him before he fell, but the lightning magic just spread to him, too. Sugawara's air blades dissipated before they could hit Daishou, the Circlet magic reacting with his own. The magic raced through his body, setting his veins on fire and making his wings ache fiercely as he crumpled to the floor. Sugawara whimpered and lifted his head.

Daishou stood over Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

Ushijima's eyes were open.

"What is going on here?" Ushijima demanded. 

"Oikawa and Iwaizumi tried to attack you while you were absorbing the magic," Daishou answered. Oikawa scowled and opened his mouth to snap that Daishou was supposed to be working  _with_ them, but Ushijima cut him off by sending a wave of magically induced agony over him. Oikawa writhed in Iwaizumi's arms, and Iwaizumi held him close for a moment. 

"Daishou," Ushijima began. Daishou looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"Take the traitors away," Ushijima ordered. Daishou bowed quickly, then turned to Oikawa and Iwaizumi, sending a pulse of electricity through both of them, drawing mingled screams from them until he increased the amount of magic, and they slumped, unconscious. 

* * *

After depositing Oikawa and Iwaizumi in the viewing room, Daishou returned to Ushijima, who was just settling Sugawara into a bed in a small room adjoining Ushijima's.

"You did well today, Daishou," Ushijima said, his gaze fixed on Suga. 

"Thank you," Daishou replied hesitantly. Ushijima turned to him, studied him for a moment. 

"Futakuchi is waiting for you in your room," Ushijima said. "He's yours again." Daishou hesitated, not wanting to seem too eager, but Ushijima just turned back to Sugawara. Daishou left, walking as quickly as he could without actually breaking into a run.

When he reached his room, he caught a glimpse of Futakuchi sitting on the bed before the earth fae was crossing the room, kneeling in front of Daishou and taking his hand.

"Suguru," Futakuchi whispered desperately. "Suguru, I tried to convince them not to take me from you, I swear I did. And after they took me, I tried to ask them to let me go back to you." Daishou smiled and leaned down, resting his palm on Futakuchi's cheek. 

"I'm sure you did," Daishou murmured as Futakuchi nuzzled his palm. "But I saw the fear in your eyes, Kenji. Are you afraid of me?" Futakuchi hesitated  

"No?" he tried. Daishou sighed. 

"Kenji," he warned. Futakuchi flinched. 

"Yes, I'm afraid. I don't want you to be mad at me," he said quietly. "I really did try, Suguru." Daishou stroked his cheek thoughtfully.

"Against the wall," Daishou ordered. Futakuchi scrambled to his feet, pale and shaking. 

"Suguru," Futakuchi whimpered. 

"Hands over your head," Daishou replied firmly. Futakuchi obeyed, standing with his back to the wall and his hands over his head. Daishou moved to stand in front of him and reached up, pressing Futakuchi's wrists against the wall and forming cuffs of lightning magic to keep them in place  "I did believe you when you said you told them you wanted to come back to me," Daishou assured him. "But then you lied and said you weren't afraid. Kenji, I think your time with Sugawara, short as it was, made you forget something very important." Futakuchi bit his lip, and Daishou gently ran his thumb over Futakuchi's lower lip, teasing it out from between his teeth. "Now, Kenji, you know better than to do that. I wouldn't want you to bite through your lip and get blood all over your pretty face," Daishou mumured. 

"I'm sorry," Futakuchi whispered. "I'm sorry I lied, and I'm sorry I was away for so long." Daishou smiled and gently gripped Futakuchi's chin, tilting his head and kissing him softly. 

"I know. But that important thing I think you forgot? It's the fact that you're mine, Kenji. You belong to me, not Ushijima, not Sugawara. So if you're ever told to leave me again, you wait until I tell you to go. Because you don't belong to anyone but me. But don't worry, Kenji. You might have forgotten, but I'll remind you. I'll make sure you never forget again," Daishou assured him. Futakuchi whimpered, and Daishou's hands slid up and down his sides in an almost soothing manner. Futakuchi trembled as Daishou's hands shifted, trailed up his arms where they were held in place over his head, until Daishou's fingertips were pressed almost delicately to the lightning cuffs on his wrists. 

Daishou sent a surge of lightning magic through Futakuchi's wrists, keeping the energy localized. Futakuchi screamed, arms jerking involuntarily. Daishou leaned forward, pressing Futakuchi's back to the wall with his own body, keeping him from writhing with the pain.

"That should be a good start," Daishou decided after several minutes of Futakuchi's screams. He stepped back, and released the lightning magic holding his wrists in place. "Give me your hands," Daishou ordered. Unsteady from the shocks, Futakuchi lowered his arms and held his hands out to Daishou, who took them in his own and examined the earth fae's wrists. Electrical burns wrapped around them, and Futakuchi cried out when Daishou lightly brushed his fingertips over the burns. "I'm going to build these up until the scars on your wrists match the ones on your neck," Daishou told him, lifting Futakuchi's hands and kissing his palms. "That way, every time you do anything with your hands, you'll see the scars and remember that I own you, Kenji."

* * *

Iwaizumi woke with an ache in his muscles that he recognized - the pain of having been electrocuted. He groaned and forced himself to sit up and look around. 

He was back in the viewing room, and Oikawa lay beside him, crumpled in a heap. For a second, Iwaizumi didn't know why they were there. Then he remembered. Ushijima had won. 

His magic burned, and he remembered that he had promised Akaashi that if Ushijima won, if Oikawa's plan failed...

Iwaizumi had promised to kill Oikawa. 

He reached out, gently - tenderly - brushed a few strands of hair away from Oikawa's face. 

Oikawa stirred.

"Iwaizumi," he murmured. Iwaizumi hesitated, Oikawa's warm brown eyes studying him groggily for a moment. "We lost," Oikawa remembered, tone distant. "I failed. Ushijima is alive, and has all the power he needs to make himself the Fairy King."

"It will be okay," Iwaizumi said softly. Oikawa frowned. 

"No it won't. We're going to be tortured for weeks as punishment for this. Then we'll be broken down, until we have even less free will left than Futakuchi," he said. 

"I'm not going to let that happen to you," Iwaizumi said, forcing himself to sit up and move closer to Oikawa. 

"You can't stop him," Oikawa replied, tears welling in his eyes. "I don't want to see you tortured again...I don't think I can take hearing you scream again." Iwaizumi leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Oikawa's lips, and Oikawa was frozen in surprise. Iwaizumi started to pull away, but Oikawa tangled his fingers in his hair and yanked him back for a longer, deeper kiss. They kissed desperately, Oikawa trying to drink in every aspect of the feeling of Iwaizumi's mouth on his, and Iwaizumi savoring the moment and trying to reassure Oikawa that it would be okay at the same time. 

Iwaizumi shifted, throwing one leg over Oikawa's body so he was straddling him, and brought his hands up to frame Oikawa's face as he pulled back for a moment.

"Tooru," Iwaizumi whispered, his words and breaths harsh as he rested his forehead on Oikawa's, trying to gather his nerve.

He had to do it now.

"Hajime?" Oikawa's voice turned questioning as Iwaizumi's hands slid from his cheeks to his throat. "Hajime, what are you...?"

Iwaizumi tightened his grip. Oikawa went rigid, his hands dropping from Iwaizumi's hair to his wrists, trying to push the fire fae's hands away.

"I promised Akaashi that if Ushijima became king, I would keep you away from him, even if it meant killing you," Iwaizumi explained, his fingers tightening more around Oikawa's throat.

"Hajime, please, no," Oikawa gasped, arching and trying to throw Iwaizumi off. "Hajime, don't. Please. You'll be hurt."

"I don't care. I need you to be out of Ushijima's reach," Iwaizumi replied. 

"Please, please," Oikawa choked, struggling to breathe. "Don't make me leave you."

"I'm sorry, Tooru," Iwaizumi whispered as his fingers tightened further, until Oikawa couldn't draw enough breath to plead with him anymore, until Oikawa's eyes rolled back into his head, until his throat gave way beneath Iwaizumi's crushing grip.

Until Oikawa stopped moving.

"I'm so sorry," Iwaizumi said, choking on a sob that rose in his own throat. "I love you, Tooru," he added as tears poured from his eyes. "I love you."

Iwaizumi's tears fell onto Oikawa's still, lifeless face, and Iwaizumi knew that no matter how many times he said it, Oikawa would never say it back. 

* * *

Semi was running. He'd been standing outside the room Ushijima was taking on his final Circlet in. He had felt the magic fade a little, and then sensed and heard the short scuffle that took place afterward. When the door opened, revealing Daishou preparing to haul an unconscious Oikawa and Iwaizumi, Semi had bolted. 

He wanted nothing more than to shock the smug, victorious grin off of Daishou's face, but he also knew he was no match for the older lightning fae. Semi turned and ran. 

Straight into Kuguri, one of Daishou's subordinates. 

"Don't let him escape!" Daishou called. "He's a traitor, working with Oikawa!" Semi shoved past Kuguri and kept running. Kuguri hesitated. He'd never been the most motivated subordinate, after all. "If you let him escape, you'll be considered a traitor, too!" Semi sped up. Kuguri wasn't the most motivated, but once he actually got moving... The ground shifted beneath Semi's feet, and he threw himself into the air, flying down the hallway instead of running. It was cramped, but it was better than having the stone floor attacking him. 

Semi reached a window and jumped through it, even though it was closed. Shards of glass bit into his skin and wings, and he yelped as he fell. Semi flew over the Winter gardens, Kuguri chasing him. Semi made it over the palace wall before a rock dislodged from the wall and slammed into his side. There was a sickening crack, and Semi shouted, falling sideways. He struggled to regain his equilibrium and  _not crash_ , but it hurt to breathe. Every inhale brought a wave of pain. Then another rock rose and smashed its way through one of his wings. Semi closed his eyes, fully expecting to slam into the ground, but someone caught him. Semi cried out when the person's arm put weight on his ribs, where the first rock had hit, and instinctively lashed out with his lightning magic. 

The person who had caught him screamed and dropped him. Semi hit the ground and gasped for breath, the wind knocked out of him from the impact and the pain in his ribs. 

"See if I ever catch you again," an unfamiliar voice grumbled. Semi groaned. How close was Kuguri? If he caught up, would he kill Semi outright, or haul him back to the Winter Palace?

"Who are you?" Kuguri asked, landing a short distance from where Semi lay crumpled and a stranger stood beside him, grimacing. 

"I'm Terushima. I'm supposed to be delivering a report for one of Oikawa's-"

"Oikawa is a traitor," Kuguri said flatly. Terushima glanced down at Semi, who had finally gotten his breath back and was trying to sit up. Kuguri darted forward and slammed his foot into Semi's chest. Semi coughed and fell flat on his back. Terushima moved forward, using a burst of air magic to shove Kuguri away from Semi. "Don't get in the way. Fighting two people is too much work." Terushima scowled and stepped between Kuguri and Semi. 

"Why are you attacking him?" Terushima demanded. Kuguri didn't answer. Instead, he narrowed his eyes. Semi shouted, and Terushima looked over his shoulder. The ground around Semi was moving, shifting and burying him. Semi gathered his magic and sent a bolt of lightning through Kuguri, who cried out and staggered. The dirt building up around Semi clamped down around his chest, and Semi's cry was cut off abruptly, replaced by a gurgle that faded after a few heartbeats. Terushima turned back to Kuguri, forming blades of air and sending them toward him, only for Kuguri to raise a wall of earth to block the attack. 

"Well, that time, I told you. Fighting two people is too much work," Kuguri replied. "I didn't mean to kill him, though."

"Kill him?" Terushima repeated, whirling. The dirt around Semi retreated, smoothing down to normal, leaving a battered, lifeless body behind.

"He shocked me. I automatically reacted," Kuguri sighed. "I crushed him on accident." Terushima stared at him, horrified, then took a step toward him, air magic swirling around him aggressively. Kuguri frowned, and an instant later, a chasm opened up beneath his feet, and he shouted in surprise as he fell. The earth closed around him, and he found himself buried up to his shoulders in dirt. "Hold still. I'll probably get in trouble if I crush you, too, before Daishou gets to talk to you." 

"Terushima!" a familiar voice shouted. Terushima froze, and Kuguri blinked. Yahaba dropped out of the sky, landing beside Terushima and shooting a glance at Semi's broken body. "Terushima has nothing to do with the Winter Court," Yahaba said firmly. "Let him go, Kuguri." 

"He obviously does have something to do with the Court," Kuguri replied. "You know him, don't you?" Yahaba scowled and reached for his magic. "Attack me, and I'll crush him, too," Kuguri warned, his tone flat and bored. "Wait. Aren't you supposed to be dead?" 

"I am," Yahaba replied. "Terushima honestly doesn't have anything to do with-"

"Yahaba. I see Oikawa's treachery goes beyond today's foolishness," Ushijima observed, landing behind Kuguri. Yahaba trembled, staring at Ushijima with his wings flat against his back and his fists clenched. 

"Let Terushima go, and I'll surrender without a fight," Yahaba said, his voice firm despite the way his knees visibly shook.

"Yahaba, no," Terushima snapped. "You were willing to die to escape. Why would you let them have you again just to save me?"

"I'm don't letting people get hurt or killed because of me," Yahaba answered. Ushijima chuckled and stepped forward until he was looming over Yahaba. 

"Then come quietly, and this new friend of yours will live," Ushijima said. Yahaba bowed his head, and Ushijima nodded in approval. Then, before Terushima could process what was happening, Yahaba suddenly jerked and screamed, electricity crackling over his wings and sparking between his fingers. Terushima stared in horror as Yahaba's body went limp and fell to the ground. 

"Kuguri, take these two to the viewing room," Ushijima ordered. "I'm going after their friends."

"Friends?" Terushima repeated. Ushijima ignored him and surged into the air, turning in the direction Yahaba had come from. 

* * *

Kuroo, Kenma, and Bokuto were following Yahaba at a slower pace, moving on foot because of Kuroo's lack of wings. 

Ushijima dropped out of the sky and landed on Kuroo, slamming him to the ground and sending enough electricity through him that he didn't even have time to scream before his body was limply twitching from electricity alone. 

Kenma screeched and threw himself blindly at Ushijima, who batted him aside with a blow to the shoulder that sent him spinning away with a broken collarbone. Kenma hit the ground and screamed, the agony sharp enough that he blacked out after a few heartbeats. 

Bokuto stared from Kuroo's now-unmoving body to Kenma's barely breathing form and snarled. 

"So Akaashi lied to me, too," Ushijima mused. "I'll have to make him regret that."

"Don't you dare hurt Keiji," Bokuto snarled. "You already took his wings. What more can you possibly take from him?"

"Now, that's a good question," Ushijima replied evenly. "The answer is, you." Bokuto tensed and brought a swirl of protective flames up around himself, but Ushijima just wiped them out with a wave of water, sweeping Bokuto up in a swirling vortex. Bokuto thrashed, trying to escape the water both by almost swimming out and by trying to boil the water away, but Ushijima's magic, strengthened by the Circlets he wore entwined with one another, was too strong. 

Bokuto's lungs began to burn from lack of oxygen, and his vision swam. He gasped reflexively, and water flooded into his mouth. He reached for his magic again as he fought to breathe, water filling his lungs.

Ushijima watched as Bokuto struggled, then eventually stopped and went limp in the grip of the water magic. He lowered the body to the ground as he heard footsteps approaching. Ushijima turned and almost smiled when he saw Akaashi running towards him. Recognizing Ushijima, Akaashi stopped in his tracks and stared from him to the three fae who lay scattered around him, only one of which was taking shaky breaths. Akaashi took in Bokuto's lifeless form, saw the way the water that had drowned him had soaked his clothes and left his hair plastered flat against his head instead of sticking up like usual. 

"You shouldn't have killed him," Akaashi said quietly. Ushijima tilted his head. 

"Why not?" he asked, watching almost curiously as Akaashi walked to Bokuto's body and dropped to his knees beside him, a hollow, empty feeling opening a chasm in his chest. For a second, he couldn't breathe. He couldn't think through the awful, heart-shattering realization that Bokuto was dead. His Koutarou was  _dead,_ after everything Akaashi had done to protect him. 

Then, through the emptiness, Akaashi realized something. 

"Because as much as I  _loathe_ everything about you, the thing keeping me from outright attacking you was his life," Akaashi explained, reaching out and gently brushing a bit of damp hair away from Bokuto's face. Tears welled up in his eyes until they spilled over. "Koutarou and the other members of Oikawa's group were the only things keeping me alive. But the rumors are starting to spread, Ushijima. You've successfully killed Bokuto now, and I saw what happened to Semi. Yahaba has submitted because he can't bear the thought of any more people being hurt because of him, and it looks like you've killed Kenma's reason for obeying. I'm sure when he wakes up, he'll find someone to kill him, just like Oikawa did." Ushijima frowned. 

"Oikawa did what?" he demanded. Akaashi smirked even as the tears continued to stream down his cheeks. He stood and faced Ushijima. 

"You might have all four Circlets, and you might be poised to declare yourself Fairy King. But you can't keep us anymore," Akaashi said steadily. Ushijima scowled and reached for mingled lightning and fire magic. "You shouldn't have let Iwaizumi live. I'm sure he's gotten Oikawa out of your reach forever now by killing him, just like he promised me he would."

As flames and electricity consumed what was left of his wings and then the rest of him, Akaashi didn't even try to hold back his final scream. 

* * *

The door opened, and a Winter fae Iwaizumi vaguely recognized as someone Oikawa had once pointed out in passing as one of Daishou's subordinates ushered Yahaba and Terushima into the room. When he saw Oikawa's limp body, Daishou's subordinate formed stone manacles to keep the three surviving prisoners far enough apart that none of them could reach the other to kill them. 

Later, Kenma was brought in as well, still unconscious, although his broken collarbone had been partially healed.

The four of them were all that was left of Oikawa's attempt to prevent Ushijima from becoming the Fairy King except for Sugawara, who was silent and carried a sense of hopelessness after discovering that he had lost his ability to use magic. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Notes about the aftermath of this ending:  
> 1\. Ushijima does subjugate the remaining fae and becomes a tyrannical Fairy King.  
> 2\. Sugawara eventually breaks and becomes his puppet, always at his side and always obeying his commands without hesitation.  
> 3\. Iwaizumi and Terushima become mindless weapons, killing when told, without protest.  
> 4\. Yahaba and Kenma become servants, broken down until they carry out orders silently and immediately.  
> 5\. No one is happy, except Ushijima and Daishou.


End file.
